the melancholy of mikuru asahina wait, what?
by Ministro Frollo
Summary: world its backwards, and kyon is in other form of dimension, again read to know more!


Hey everybody, this headline is here to say a really obvius thing, my native language is not english, so i may have a lot of grammar errors, please correct me if my writting is very bad, if you like it leave a favorites and a review, i will continue it, someday xD

* * *

Chapter one: A really odd, rainy day

-"what?! What is going on here?!"-

I really couldn't believe what I was seeing; when I woke up this morning I didn't expect this day going downhill this fast.

Let me start from the begging today is 16 of April, a pretty normal day considering who i am and what have I seen, my little brother went to wake me up against my will like all other days.

Still sleepy, I realize I was late for school, nothing new, still, almost immediately I knew something was not right, but since I meet her it was rather normal feeling like something really bad was going to happen every day,

That someone is suzumiya haruhi, since I meet her, my normal student life went spiralling to hell aliens, espers, timetravelers, and almost god I got to meet every one of them and I have live a lot of crazy adventures, if have died too!... but those are stories i have already told.

I dress up, ate my breakfast and I run as fast as my legs could.

Even before putting a single foot inside the school I started feeling again very anxious and worried without a reason  
-"I really have to talk with nagato or koizumi about this"- I entered the classroom and...

She was there, but instantly I notice something strange in her.

Haruhi was looking out the window, but I notice she was missing her golden ribbon thing that has never happen until today.

Before I get to ask her about the ribbon or simply see her to the face, our tutor entered the room and started the class.

I almost never pay attention to class, but this time it was worse, because I couldn't stop asking myself a reason for her missing the ribbon, -"she surely looks melancholic"- maybe that was the reason but i really didn't know.

Lunch time arrive but again i didn't get a chance to talk with her, she ran off right as class ended so to clear my mind I went to eat with taniguchi and kunikida.

Looking forward for answers i ask them about haruhi

-"have you guys notice something odd about haruhi today?"-

-"why do you ask? Did you make suzumiya-san angry again?"- said kunikida eating his strange looking sushi, if i was you i really would make sure it was not poison or something

I stopped to think a moment, i haven't seen sasaki since that time... i'm sure this weekend i was paired only with nagato and koizumi, so asahina-san is not the problem... ah asahina-san!...

-"no, i'm sure i haven't done anything yo her"-

-"suzumiya? Not really, she has been all normal today"-

-"...you mean, as normal as she can get i suppose"- i was really surprise of how taniguchi said it, as he was sure she was a normal girl, or something

-"i don't get it... the one acting strange its you kyon"-

-"me!?"

-"yeah, you do you hit yourself in the head or something?"-

-"I'm sure i didn't"- the conversation stopped there, but i was still sure something was wrong, really wrong

Haruhi return and i got a chance to talk with her

-"hey! Haruhi!"- she reacted as if i had startle her or something, odd...

-"ahh... k-kyon-kun..."- and she blushed

...kyon-kun?, what?! That really came out from her mouth?! Before i could start questioning her next class started, but now i'm sure something is fuck up, im starting to freak out, that's not how the haruhi i know would react to me!, she probably said something like "what do you want!?" and i hear wrong.

School ended, haruhi ran like lightning, and i begin walking out of the classroom very slowly.

I was drown in my own thoughts, yet i made it to the clubroom rather early, i stop before club, and knocked the door expecting to hear asahina-san telling me to enter.

But nobody answer, so i tried to open the door but it was locked from inside.

I dropped my bag and sit down, -"it probably won't take long before someone opens the club"-

Soon i started hearing screams and moaning coming from the clubroom i got to the conclusion that haruhi was making asahina-san dress up with more cosplay, that would explain why she was so hasty earlier.

I bring closer my ear to the door to hear better and i was surprise, the screamings and moaning were not of asahina-san, in fact, it was the other way around –"its that..."- haruhi's voice? The screaming were of haruhi, i worried and knock again and...  
-"i´m going!, hell!, how troublesome!"- And someone opened the door...

As fast as it open i see what was going on inside, it was really surprising...

Who opened the door was asahina-san, but she look really odd, i was surprise to see hear with a rather rough expression, as if she was bother because of me knocking the door, and worse of all... she was wearing the golden ribbon of haruhi.

I look to the right and nagato was sitting where koizumi use to sit, she notice that i was looking to her, and smile to me, SMILE!

But even that was a lot better than what i was going to see, to the end of the room, in the ground was haruhi, half dressed with the maid costume that asahina-san wear in the club

I don't know if you notice it, BUT THIS WAS WRONG!, not normal!

-"...what... WHAT IS GOING HERE!?"-


End file.
